


One Life Left

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Honestly, Lance was surprised it hadn’t come up already.But seriously, did Hunk and Pidge have to treat soulmarks so causally?





	One Life Left

**Author's Note:**

> So we don't have enough Latte or Hax in this fandom and i had this immortality au in my head so this happened? I hope you enjoy
> 
> [Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/)

Honestly, Lance was surprised it hadn’t come up already.

“Do you guys ever think about your soulmates?”  It was Hunk that finally mentioned it, during another too long moment of silence.  Lance missed travelling by wormhole, it was so much faster.  There wasn’t enough time to contemplate life or soulmates.

“Soulmates?”  Allura repeated the word, confused.

“Alteans don’t have soulmates?”  Hunk asked.  “Man, I would hate that.  Not knowing there’s someone out there in the world that’s perfect you, that must suck.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”  Allura frowned.

“Soulmates are like your perfect other half, Allura.  It’s not that they complete you, it’s more you both just… fit together.  Usually in a romantic way, although sometimes it’s platonic.”  Shiro explained, staring sadly at the place his arm used to be.  “Humans get these marks, full names that appear on our skin.  It’s supposed to help lead us to our soulmate.”

“Oh, how wonderful!”  Allura grinned.  “And you all have these?”

“Yeah, ‘course, except like, mines weird.”  Hunk said.

“What do you mean weird?”  Matt asked from his place behind Pidge’s chair.  They’d picked up the rebel shortly after they’d decided they were heading back to Earth.

“Well, you know how soulmarks are meant to be all smooth and stuff?  And like they’re written in your soulmates handwriting and the colouring means something to them, right?  Mine’s none of those things.  Or it could be in their hand writing, and maybe the colouring is important.  But like it’s definitely not smooth!  It’s kind of like rock, and it’s not written in any human language.  I checked like, all of them.”  Hunk rambled, listing things off with his fingers.

“Was there a point to bringing up soulmates Hunk?”  Pidge asked, rolling her eyes at her friends attempt to pass the time.

“Oh, right!  I’m just saying, since we’re in space and all that, what if my soulmates an alien and that’s why it’s so weird?”  Hunk suggested.  “Like, it definitely _looks_ alien-y.”

“Huh, that’s actually a good point.”  Pidge accepted.  “What’s yours look like?”

“Oh!”  Hunk quickly pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the mark on his chest.  It definitely didn’t look like a normal soulmark, but it couldn’t’ve been anything else either.

“Dude!”  Lance quickly averted his eyes.  “You shouldn’t just show it off like that!”

“Is their something wrong with revealing your soulmark?”  Allura asked, frowning. 

“Uh, yeah!  It’s an intimidate thing!”  Lance said.

“You’re so old fashioned about this stuff man.”  Hunk dismissed.

 “Excuse me for having a little decency.”  Lance huffed.

“Well there’s a first time for everything.”  Pidge teased, laughing at Lance’s offended ‘hey!’.

“Back to the point though, my mark.”  Hunk prompted, pointing to the odd-looking letters to emphasis his point.  Lance muttered under his breath, refusing to look.

“It definitely doesn’t look human.”  Pidge agreed.  “And I mean, it’s possible they’re an alien.  Your soulmate could be literally anyone you meet, which theoretically would include aliens.”

“That’s so cool.”  Hunk grinned.  “My soulmates an alien!  I wonder if I’ve already meet them.” 

“I must say the letters look rather balmeran in nature.”  Coran said.  “It could be we have already met them!” 

“Balmeran?”  Hunk asked.  “I wonder if it’s Shay.”  He said, practically swooning at the thought.

“Nope!”  Coran dismissed.  “My balmeran might be a little rusty, but I’m certain that’s only three letters.  Or maybe it’s six?  No, no, definitely only three.”

“Aw.”  Hunk pouted.  “It would’ve been so cool to think I’d already meet my soulmate.”

“Man, I wish I had an alien soulmark.  That would be so awesome.”  Pidge said, resting her head in her hand.  “Or a robots soulmark.”

“I don’t have a soulmark.”  Keith revealed, sitting tense in his seat.  “I never have.”

“That makes sense.”  Pidge shrugged.  “I mean you are half-galra, maybe the galra don’t have soulmates.”

“We do not.”  Krolia confirmed.  “Although I am familiar with the concept, your father had my name in galran written on his back.”

“Now that I think about it, I can’t recall any species that has a similar ability.”  Coran said, twirling his moustache as he thought.  “Can you Allura?” 

“No, I cannot.”  She shook her head.

“Really?  But that’s so mathematically improbable.”  Matt said.

“Well it’d be more mathematically improbable if nothing at all about us was unique.”  Pidge argued.

“Please don’t bring up math right now guys.”  Lance complained.  “Bad enough your talking about soulmarks so much.”

“You don’t like talking about soulmates?”  Coran asked.  “But it seems so incredible!”

“It’s not that Coran, soulmarks are personal and intimate.  It’s not meant to be something you discuss so freely.”  Lance explained, stressing the ‘person’ and ‘intimate’ parts.

“Yeah, Lance hates talking about his soulmark.  He always has.  I figured it had to be some super weird one, like mine.  Oh my god dude, what if you have an alien soulmark too!  We could be alien soul bros!”  Hunk grinned.

“I do not have an alien mark.”  Lance snapped.  “It’s an entirely normal, human mark.”

“Aw man, I was really hoping we’d be alien soul bros.”  Hunk pouted.

“You could be alien soul bros with Matt.”  Pidge chimed in.  “His soulmarks weird enough to be an alien one.”

“I don’t think it’s alien one Pidge.”  Matt said, rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly.  “It’s in English, or at least the roman alphabet.  It just happens to uh, glow.”

“Your soulmark glows?”  Hunk gasped. 

“It used to.  It kind of stopped a little while ago.”  Matt clarified.

“Wait it stopped glowing?!”  Lance cut in, suddenly incredibly invested in the conversation.

“Oh?  What’s that Mr soulmarks-are-private?”  Pidge smirked.  “Suddenly interested, huh?”  Lance ignored her.

“When’d it stop glowing?”  He asked, urgently.  This wasn’t possible.

“Uh, not too long ago?  A little after Lotor become Empire, I think.”  Matt said, immediately regretting his words when half the Paladin’s cringed and Allura’s face fell.  Lance barely registered that, too focused on the timing.

That meant it was probably right after he’d… after he’d died and Allura had brought him back.

That meant…

“Holy shit.”  Lance whispered.

“What’s the big deal anyway?  Why does that matter when it happened?”  Pidge asked, frowning at Lance.

“It, uh doesn’t.”  Lance quickly said.  “Sorry, I was just, um, just curious.”  He claimed, grinning innocently. 

“Don’t worry, I get it.”  Matt said.  The team quickly moved on, answering the alteans questions about soulmarks.  Lance stayed quiet, still distracted by Matt’s not glowing soulmark.  There were a lot of implications he could draw from that.  The first and foremost was that… was that he was normal now.  Actually normal.  Lance didn’t think he’d ever see the day.

But there were negative of that too.

If he was normal, did that mean Matt wouldn’t remember anymore?  If Matt didn’t remember, how was Lance meant to explain the other names?  If this was his only life now, was it worth it to keep hiding the truth?

The longer Lance thought about it, the more his worries started to pile up.  How was he going to tell him family?

“Lance.”  Shiro finally broke him out of his thoughts hours later.  After they’d set up camp for the night to get the lions and travellers some much needed rest.  Lance looked away from the orange pond to the nearly resurrected leader.

“Hey Shiro, what’s up?”  He asked, plastering a smile on his face and trying to seem like he hadn’t been acting weird all day.

“Can I sit?”  Shiro asked, gesturing to the space on the log Lance had claimed.

“’Course man.”  Lance shrugged, moving over a little to give Shiro more room.  After he was sitting, Shiro took a deep breath.

“I wanted to ask you about your soulmate.”  Shiro said.  Lance should have been expecting that, but the question still caught him off guard.

“I uh, I don’t like talking about it.”  He quickly refused.

“I know.”  Shiro said.  “But… the way you looked when everyone was talking about them.  Lance, you’ve meet your soulmate, haven’t you?  And it didn’t go well?”  He guessed.

“Uh…”  Lance mumbled, looking for the right words to explain.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.”  Shiro quickly added.  “I just thought…”  He trailed off with a frown, taking another deep breath.  “I’ve met mine.”  He admitted.

“You have?”  Lance prompted when Shiro didn’t continue.  It wasn’t that surprising, not with the way Shiro had looked when he talked about soulmates.  That look was probably why his troubles were so obvious to Shiro too.

“We’ve known each other for years, we were meant to be getting married.”  Shiro smiled sadly at the thought.  “But I was sick, terminally sick.  The Kerberos mission was my last chance to explore the stars and Adam… he didn’t want me to leave.  We fought, he told me that, if I go, he wouldn’t be waiting when I got back.”  He retold.

“I’m sorry he wasn’t supportive.”  Lance said softly.  Shiro shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t that.  We didn’t have a lot of time left together, he wanted us to make the most of it.  I wanted to get one last space trip in before my body shut down.  I didn’t think about how little time that left for us, and it wasn’t until much later that I realized why he didn’t want me leaving.”  Shiro said, then he seemed to remember how they’d gotten onto his topic and stopped himself.  He smiled sheepishly at Lance.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump all this on you.  I promise I had a point.”

“No, it’s fine.”  Lance assured.  “I’m here for you Shiro.”

“That was my point.”  Shiro said, smiling less sheepishly now.  “I’m here for you, if you want to talk about it.” 

“Thanks.”  Lance smiled.  For a moment, he contemplated not taking Shiro up on the offer.  After all, his problems were a little… complex.  But Lance had never been the type to dismiss a chance to get things off his chest.  He took a deep breath.  “I know who my soulmate is, I have for a while.  But they don’t know I’m there’s.”  He admitted.

“But…”  Shiro trailed off, frowning as he tried to figure out how that worked. 

“Lance isn’t my actual name.”  Lance explained.  Shiro’s eyes widened, which made sense.  It wasn’t exactly normal to hide your name, not the way Lance did.  “It’s a long story.”

“Why haven’t you told them?  If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”  Shiro said after taking a moment to digest the new information.

“We’re in war.”  Lance said softly, flushing when he realized he’d just revealed more than ever meant to.  Thankfully, Shiro didn’t call him out on it.  “There’s… there’s a lot of baggage that comes along with being my soulmate.  If I tell now it’s just a distraction.”

“Lance, I know war’s dangerous but, take it from someone who lost a lot of time, it’s better to get even the small moments.  Even if your worried somethings going to go wrong.”  Shiro said.

“It’s not that simple Shiro.”  Lance sighed.  He wasn’t sure how to explain this, not without revealing too much.  “I’ve… asked them about it.  Subtly, obviously.  They wouldn’t want to find their soulmate while we’re mixed up in all of this.”  Shiro was silent a moment.

“I’m sorry.”  He eventually said, using his one arm to pull Lance close.  “It’ll over one day, you can tell them then.”  Shiro promised.  Lance took an unsteady breath and pressed closer to Shiro.

“Thanks, sorry.”  He whispered.  “When we get back to Earth we’ll find Adam.  You guys can talk it out.”  He promised. 

“He probably thinks I’m dead Lance.”  Shiro whispered.  “Even if he had waited, he would’ve had to move on eventually.”

“But you’re not dead.”  Lance frowned.  “He’ll know that, there’s no way his soulmark’s greyed out.”

 “I died Lance, remember.”  Shiro pointed out.  “In our battle with Zarkon.  It would have greyed out then, there’s no coming back from that.”

“Yeah there is.”  Lance said firmly.  “Trust me, I’ve seen it happen.”

“You have?”  Shiro asked, voice suddenly hopeful.  “When?  How?”

“I can’t tell you.”  Lance said after a moment’s hesitation.  Even after everything they’d gone through, he wasn’t sure Shiro would believe him.   “But I promise, I’ve seen it.  You might have a lot of explaining to do though, since you were kind of dead for months.  But his mark won’t have greyed out.” 

“I’d have a lot of explaining to do either way.”  Shiro said, grinning.  “Thanks Lance.”

“Thanks for listening Shiro.”  Lance returned, smiling.

* * *

Earth’s distress signal was the most terrifying thing Lance had ever seen.

Or it was, until they reached Earth.

“We’re too late.”  Matt was the one who said it, as they all stared at galra ships surrounding Earth.  The radio chatter they’d picked up confirmed there was no more fighting going on, the galra had complete control.

“This can’t be happening.”  Lance whispered, taking his hands off of Red’s controls as they shook.

“There has to be something we can do.”  Keith said.

“We can’t.”  Allura whispered.  “The lions can hardly fly anymore, we won’t be able to fight alone let alone form Voltron.” 

“But we can’t just leave it like this!”  Pidge snapped.  “We have to do _something_.”

“Don’t we have, like, allies and stuff?  Isn’t that what the coalition was all about?  They can help, can’t they?”  Hunk suggested, tone desperate.

“Everyone thinks you guys died.”  Matt reminded.  “I don’t know how many people my crew have convinced that you didn’t.” 

“We should have gone around, made sure they knew we weren’t dead.”  Coran frowned.

“We didn’t have the time, and we were hardly in any shape to show off.”  Allura reminded.

“So we’re just going to stand around and do nothing?!”  Pidge shouted.  “Are families are on that planet!”

“Pidge, we have to think about this.”  Shiro said.  “If we go in guns blazing we’re going to lose.”

“What else can we do?”  Pidge snapped.  “We need Dad to fix the lions, remember?  We can’t go somewhere else for that!”

“I don’t know yet.”  Shiro admitted.  “We need a plan.”

“We could sneak onto the planet and find him.”  Lance suggested, eyes locked on his conquered home.  “The galra might be in control but some of them were prepared, they’re probably in hiding.”

“And what if there not?  What if we sneak onto the planet and there’s nowhere to go?  We could be handing the galra our lions.”  Allura argued.

“It’s a risk we have to take.”  Keith said before Lance could.

“It might be our only option.”  Shiro agreed.

“Dad would have found somewhere to hide.”  Matt said.  “I know it, there’s no way the galra got him again.”

“Then we sneak onto planet.  We’ll use Green’s enhanced cloaking.”  Pidge decided.  “We can hide the lions, and then we find Dad.”

“This is a dangerous plan.”  Allura pointed out.

“At least it’s a plan.”  Shiro said.  “We should head to the garrison, if I were rebelling against an alien invasion, that’s where I’d go.”

“Same.”  Matt nodded.

“Alright.  Let’s do this.”  Lance said, forcing himself to look back to Red’s controls and not at his home.

 

They hid the lions where they’d found Blue, in the cave systems near Keith’s old shack.  From there it was only a long, _long_ walk to the garrison.

“It doesn’t look like it’s being used as a rebel base.”  Hunk commented when they finally spotted their old school. 

“Wouldn’t be a good base if it was obvious.”  Pidge pointed out.  

“This our only lead Hunk, we just have to hope.”  Lance added.

“Or we could go back to the lions, and the safe caves, and try to send out a distress signal.”  Hunk suggested nervously.  No one was liking how open the desert was, but he especially was getting paranoid.

“That’d be more obvious then walking through the desert, the galra are probably waiting for that.”  Pidge huffed.

“Just keep calm Hunk, we’re almost there.”  Shiro said firmly.

“Who needs to keep calm?  I’m totally calm!  It’s not like we have no cover and no way to know we’re not just walking into a trap right now or anything.”  Hunk rambled.

“Hunk.”  Keith hissed.  “You’re not helping.”

“Right, right sorry.”  Hunk mumbled, and then kept the rest of his mumbling low enough no one else could hear what he was saying, just that he was mumbling.  He tapped against his collar, where his soulmark was, as he did.

“It’ll be fine Hunk.”  Lance promised quietly, squeezing his friends shoulder.

As they approached the garrison gates a gun fired, hitting the ground just before Shiro’s feet.  Instantly they all dropped into position, weapons ready as they scanned the area for whoever had shot the gun.

“It’s a trap!  I knew it was a trap!”  Hunk panicked

“State your name and business.”  A voice demanded, loud enough they had to be using some sort of speaker.  Lance frowned, trying to place the familiar voice.

“We’re the paladins of Voltron.”  Shiro called back for them.  “We’re looking for Samuel Holt.”

“Oh yeah?  Prove it, take your helmets off.”  The person called.

“This could be a trick.”  Krolia said.  “If we take out helmets off we’ll be left vulnerable.”

“I don’t think we’ve got much of a choice.”  Shiro argued.

“Marco!”  Lance shouted as the voice suddenly clicked.  His team turned to him, frowning.  “Marco how the hell are you here?  And who gave you a gun?”  He called, grinning ear to ear as he pulled off his helmet.”

“Wait Marco, like your brother Marco?”  Hunk asked.

“Lance!”  The voice called and suddenly there was a boy standing in front of them.  He looked younger than Lance, wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts.  His arms and legs were covered in greyed out soulmarks.  “Mami is going to kill you for disappearing like that.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”  Lance defended.  He quickly pulled Marco into a hug.

“So… are we safe to go in now?”  Matt asked.

“Oh, yeah sorry about that.”  Marco said, pulling away from the hug.  “Can’t be too paranoid in the alien apocalypse, you know.”

“Understandable.”  Krolia approved.  Macro pressed his hand to his ear, where there was a small communication device.

“All clear, you’ll never guess who I found.”  He said.  “Come on in guys, everyone’s dying to see you.”  Macro grinned, leading them into the garrison.

“Seriously Marco, how are you here?”  Lance asked as they walked inside. 

“Dr Holt found us when you went missing.  Her soulmark never greyed out, so she knew something must be up, and since you went missing with her daughter she figured we should be in the know.”  He explained.  “So, we moved out here to see if we could help.  Good thing we did too, considering all the hassle that came with Mr Holt’s return.” 

“The Holts are here too, right?”  Pidge cut in, sounding hopeful.

“They’re here.”  Marco assured.  “Hunk, your family is too.”

“Oh, thank god.”  Hunk breathed, tension immediately leaving his shoulders.

“You’ve got a lot to tell me too Lance.”  Marco said.  “Sam told us what he could but there are still a lot of gaps in there.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”  Lance admitted. 

“There’s a lot of people here.”  Shiro commented as Marco led them through the halls.  There was a surprising number of garrison employees, or students, also walking the halls.  They constantly stopped to stare, whispering to each other.  Lance wondered what it was they were whispering about, the aliens, Krolia (who was still in her mask), or the members of Voltron themselves.

“Yeah, the garrison was surprisingly prepared for an alien take over.”  Marco shrugged.  He stood in front of a conference room, opening the door for them.  “Alright you guys hang out here, I’m going to go get everyone.”  He said.

“Who is everyone?”  Allura asked as they piled in.

“Family members mostly.”  Marco answered.  “Iverson will probably want to know you’re here too, but he can wait.  I won’t be long.”  Once they were all settled he left to find their families.

“I can’t believe I’m finally going to see my family again!”  Hunk grinned.  “They’re here Lance, they’re here!”

“Yeah bud, I know.”  Lance grinned right back.

“That was your brother, right Lance?”  Pidge asked, frowning at the door Marco had closed.

“Yeah that’s him, Marco McClain.”  Lance confirmed, bracing himself for the questions he knew were coming.

“I thought you said you were the youngest.”  Pidge stated first.

“I am.”  Lance said.

“Seriously?”  Matt frowned.  “Marco looked like fourteen.”

“He’s… older than he looks.”  Lance said as honestly as he could.

“He had quite the number of soulmarks.”  Coran mentioned.  “You mentioned humans can have multiple, but he seemed rather covered in them.  And you didn’t mention they could be crossed out that way.”  For a moment no one said anything, it seemed even Pidge and Hunk had some decency when it came to soulmarks. 

“Grey ones like that,” Lance started when no one else did, “it means that that person’s dead.” 

“Ah… my apologies my boy, I didn’t realize.”  Coran said softly.  “I suppose we really are rather late.”

“It’s not like that Coran.”  Lance quickly assured.  “They’ve been greyed out for ages, it wasn’t the attack.” 

“Still, that sounds horrible.”  Allura said softly.  “To have so many soulmates and lose them all.”

“It’s… a little more complicated than that.”  Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“You don’t have to explain it if you don’t want to Lance.”  Shiro offered.

“It’s more like I’m not sure you guys will believe me.”  Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair.  Thankfully, before anyone got a chance to question that, the door was slammed open.  In the doorway was a tall, muscular man with long black hair and wide gold eyes.  He stared at Hunk for a moment before all but running to the teen.

“Hunk.”  He breathed, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Dad.”  Hunk said, already crying as he hugged his father back.  Soon another man and a younger girl had followed in the first man’s footsteps. 

“You have so much explaining to do mijo.”  A woman said as she entered the room, walking right up to Lance.  She looked to be in her early thirties, and she looked… surprisingly little like Lance.  They had the same coloured hair, but that seemed to be all.  “I have been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry mami, it was an accident I swear.”  Lance tried to defend.

“An accident!”  She scoffed.  “You do not accidently get involved in war.” 

“You do when you get abducted by a robot cat?”  Lance offered.  The woman muttered in fast pace Spanish which just made Lance more and more sheepish before she pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!”  She snapped.

“Sorry mami.”  Lance smiled softly, hugging her back.

“Okay it’s safe.”  Marco said, re-entering the room with three others.  They all moved to Lance and the others couldn’t help but noticed how very… unalike the entire McClain family appeared.  Their only similarity seemed to be the greyed out soulmarks.  The Holts were next to enter.

Then a man with pale brown hair stood awkwardly at the door way, staring at Shiro. 

“Adam.”  Lance heard the leader breath, staring right back. 

“You’re alive.”  Adam said, sounding incredibly unsure about that.  Lance smiled and turned his attention back to his fussing family.  Better to let the two have some kind of privacy.

After the reunions came the introductions.

“Hello, I am princess Allura of Altea.  It is an honour to meet you all.”  Allura went first, bowing slightly to the group.  She looked tense, Lance noticed.

“Greetings, I am Coran her royal advisor.”  Coran announced.  He didn’t seem nearly as nervous.

“I am Krolia of the Blade of Mamora.  I am also Keith’s mother.”  Krolia introduced herself.

“Pleasure to meet you all, I’m Dr Colleen Holt.”  Pidge’s mother went next.  “Thank you for bringing my family back together.”  She said, pulling Matt and Pidge a little closer.

“We had very little to do with it.”  Allura said.  “It was Pidge’s hard work that brought you together again.”  She explained.  No one mentioned Lotor’s involvement.  Sam was silent about that too, likely he’d already suspected the betrayal.  Earth had been conquered by the Galra after all.  “To be entirely honestly, I had more to do with keeping your families apart.  I apologize deeply for that.”  She said, looking to the ground.

“Allura…”  Shiro mumbled.

“I mean, we could have left.”  Lance pointed out.  “You weren’t forcing us to save the universe.”

“Yes.  As much as I have missed Lance, what you were all doing was important.”  His mother agreed.  “You have nothing to apologize for Princess.”  The others in the room mumbled their agreements.

“Thank you.”  Allura smiled, surprised by their acceptance.

“Oh, uh, does that make it my turn?”  Hunk asked.  “Guys, this is my little sister Teuila, and my dads Afu and Laki.”  He introduced.  The three gave their own small greetings, none of them had fully let go of Hunk yet.

“So, you guys have already meet my brother Marco.”  Lance started when it was his turn.  The younger looking boy gave a wave.  “This is my mami Rosa, my brother Luis, my sister Veronica and her soulmate Tally.”  Tally, like Lance, seemed to be the only one of the five that didn’t have numerous greyed out soulmarks.  She did have one mark, that Matt caught sight of as she waved.

“Your soulmark glows.”  He said, staring wide-eyed at Tally.

“Of course it does, has Lance not explained that yet?”  She said, frowning at her brother in law.

“It hasn’t come up?”  Lance said grinning as innocently as he could manage.

“We were talking about it like a week ago.”  Hunk pointed out making Lance wince.

“Not helping man.”  He muttered.  Matt didn’t notice, too engrossed in Tally’s soulmark.

“I’ve never meet anyone else whose soulmark glows!”  He said, smiling wide.

“Mine also glows.”  Veronica grinned, showing off the singular coloured soulmark she had.

“Whoa.”  Matt said, staring at the two marks.  “Do you guys know why it does that?”  He asked.  “I’ve never been able to figure it out.”

“Don’t.”  Lance tried to stop his sister, but it was too late.

“It glows because your soulmate is immortal.”  Veronica revealed, looking incredibly smug about it.  Lance winced at the confused expression on his friends faces.  This was not how he wanted this conversation going.

“Haha, that’s funny.”  Matt eventually broke the silence.  “That’s a bit fair fetched though.”

“It’s true.  It’s why we all have so many greyed out marks.”  Luis added in.  “We out lived our soulmates, and when they’re reborn we get a new name.”

“I see were Lance gets his terrible humour from.”  Pidge commented.

“As impossible as it sounds, they are telling the truth.”  Sam said.  “I was as sceptical as you, until we ran as many DNA tests as we could and looked over their family history.  The McClain’s are indeed immortal.”

“What?”  Pidge frowned, turning to her father.

“Lance?”  Hunk asked, also frowning.

“I was going to tell you guys, really.”  Lance mumbled.  “There’s just never really a chance to bring it up.”

“So, what, are you like a vampire or something?”  Keith asked, frowning.

“Cursed, actually.”  Lance sighed.  “Uh, Earth witches are also a thing?”  He said awkwardly.  “It’s a really long story.”

“So like, then how old _are_ you?”  Hunk asked.

“Uh, 783.”  Lance admitted.  “I think?  I lost track of time in space.”

“784 now, actually.”  His mami corrected.

“My soulmates immortal.”  Matt was still stuck on that detail, staring at his covered arm.

“Ah man, and I thought having an alien soulmate was cool.”  Hunk pouted.

“Excuse me, what?”  His father frowned.  Hunk happily launched into an explanation and suddenly the room was back to private conversations.  Pidge and her parents talked about everything they’d done to test the McClains immortality, Keith was explaining vampires to Coran, Allura, and Krolia, and Matt was talking with the rest of Lance’s family about his soulmark.

Lance was wondering if it would be possible to sneak out of the room silent.  It wasn’t, he decided when Shiro’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“Lance.”  He said shortly.

“I said it was complicated.”  Lance mumbled, not looking him in the eye.  Shiro had to have figured it out by this point.

“When you said you asked him about it…?”  Shiro trailed off.

“It was a few hundred years ago.”  Lance confirmed.  “When we touch our soulmates, they remember their past lives with us.  We met in the middle of a war and I didn’t even think about it, I was just so happy to see him again.  He didn’t make it, he got distracted by new memories and he got shot.”  He explained.  “His last words were telling me off for that.”

“I’m so sorry.”  Shiro said softly.

“He can’t know Shiro.”  Lance said, feeling himself start to shake.  “I don’t want him getting hurt.  I don’t want him to be mad at me.  Especially because, because…”  Lance couldn’t finish the sentence. 

He didn’t have to.

“Lance.”  Marco had turned to Lance, staring wide-eyed at him.  The entire family was staring wide-eyed at him.

“His soulmark…”  Veronica continued.

“I know.”  Lance mumbled.  “I was going to tell you guys later, you know, privately.”

“But that’s impossible.”  Luis frowned.  “That’s… that means…”

“What does it mean?”  Matt asked.  “Lance seemed really surprised too.  Is it something bad?”

“No, it’s something very, very good.”  Rosa said softly.  “It’s something we didn’t think possible.  Your soulmark stopped glowing because your soulmate’s mortal again.”

“Lance that’s… that’s incredible.”  Marco breathed.  Matt frowned at his words, finally starting to notice all the hints Lance’s family had been dropping.

“I have to go.”  Lance said.  Before Matt could put all the pieces together he rushed from the room.

* * *

An hour later, Lance heard the roof door open.  He tensed, hoping he was hidden well enough behind the vents that the person wouldn’t see him.  No such luck, they walked directly too him.  Lance didn’t look up.  Okay, so someone found him.  Maybe it was just Hunk.

“Your name’s Lorenço de Ayon.”  Matt.  Lance continued staring at his knees.  He’d taken off his upper armour, leaving his chest and arms bare.  Just like his family, he had numerous greyed out names.  All of them in the same handwriting.  Only one was colour, an orange ‘Matthew Holt’ resting across his chest.

“You didn’t want me to tell you.”  Lance said, trying to hide his sniffling. 

“Shiro told me.”  Matt said.  He took the seat next to Lance.  “I’m sorry I said that.”

“You were right.  I shouldn’t’ve done that, I got you killed.”  Lance stressed.  “God, I’m surprised you could even look at me your next life.”

“You didn’t get me killed.”  Matt argued.

“You’re only saying that because you don’t remember.”  Lance shook his head.

“Then remind me.”  Matt said.  “I know what I said, but now I’m telling you to remind me.  If I get mad it’s my own fault, not yours.”  He added when Lance looked like he was going to protest.

“…Are you sure?”  Lance asked, finally looking up.  Matt hand his bare hand held out.

“I’m sure.”  Matt nodded.  Lance hesitated another moment before nodding back.  He placed his hand in Matt’s and the rebel gasped as memories flooded back.  They wouldn’t come back all at once, that was too much for a mind to handle, but the important ones came back instantly.

“Lance.”  Matt said when his mind stopped racing.  He stared at Lance with older eyes, full of love for a man he’d spent lifetimes with.  “You’re an idiot.” 

“Um…”  Lance wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“When I said you shouldn’t’ve reminded me, I wasn’t blaming you.”  Matt said.  He moved so he could hold Lance’s cheeks in his hands.  “You looked so sad then, and I hated that.  I meant you shouldn’t’ve reminded me, because all that happened was you suffered.” 

“But I-“  Lance started, only to be cut off but Matt’s lips pressing against his.  He couldn’t help but melt into the touch, kissing back with everything he had.  He’d missed Matt so much.

“Even with hundreds of years together, we still need to work on our communication.”  Matt said.

“We’ve only got one lifetime to do that now.”  Lance pointed out.

“How did that happen?”  Matt asked.  “You broke your curse, we thought that was impossible.”  Lance hesitated a moment to answer.

“I died.”  He admitted.

“You’ve done that before.”  Matt said.  Normally when Lance or his siblings died they were simply reborn and, when they turned the age they were cursed at, everything came back.  Curse included.

“Allura brought me back to life.”  Lance explained.  “I guess when she did that, she broke my curse.”

“That’s amazing.”  Matt grinned.

“My death’s amazing?”  Lance asked, teasing.

“Obviously that’s what I meant.”  Matt teased back.  “We’re going to grow old together.”  He said, smiling.  “I’m not going to leave you again.”

“I’m not going to have to watch you die.  Or play your grandson.”  Lance said.  “We could… we could start a family.” 

“We’ll have to make this life count.  We should do something amazing, like save the universe.”  Matt joked.  Lance laughed and then suddenly they were kissing again.

One life left.

Lance couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this if people want, I'd be happy to write Hunk/Rax or add more stuff about his siblings and their soulmates, or how Lance was cursed, or some more shadam dets
> 
> [Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
